Recently, an analyzer using blood, urine, and the like as a sample is generally configured by a measurement unit for measuring the sample, and a processing computer for processing the data of a measurement result output by the measurement unit. In such analyzer, the processing computer must be initialized or replaced if the processing computer malfunctions or fails. In this case, the technician that performs the maintenance re-installs a measurement data processing program of the analyzer, OS (Operating System), and the like from a recovery CD etc. to the processing computer and sets the environment of each program to recover the processing computer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001-51952 discloses a technique of arranging a backup means for backing up registration information in the device and a recovery means for recovering the same in an analyzer of the sample, and physically dividing a hard disc for storing the registration information and a hard disc for storing backup information (backed up registration information).
In the analyzer disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001-51952, the backup means and the recovery means are arranged in the analyzer and backup and restore of the data in the analyzer are executed using such means. A configuration of performing backup and restore of data of another analyzer using the backup means and the restore means arranged in the analyzer is not disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001-51952. However, the technicians must normally handle various models of analyzers, and it is necessary to perform backup and restore of data for each model. Therefore, in the conventional technique, a dedicated backup program and a restore program needs to be created for every model of analyzer, whereby the cost and the man hour for creating the program increase.
Furthermore, in the analyzer disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001-51952, the hard disc for data backup is arranged in the analyzer, and thus the user of the analyzer must manage the backup data. The backup data for each of a plurality of analyzers must be individually managed, which is a great burden on the user.